The present invention features a paint brush cleaning device for cleaning paint brushes and paint rollers. The cleaning device comprises a cylindrical reservoir housing a plurality of side brushes along the inside surface of the reservoir. On the bottom surface of the reservoir is a plurality of bottom brushes. A brush storage rack component, which holds the paint brushes and rollers, is insertable into the reservoir. A motor drives the brush storage rack component to spin such that the paint brushes and rollers brush against the side and bottom brushes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.